


Disaster

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5, Glee
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Crack Pairing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bombing, Susan Ivanova and Sue Sylvester must rely on each other to escape unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date: 8 February 2010  
> Word Count: 262  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: There's been some sort of disaster (pertinent to the characters) and 4 and 8 are thrown together to get out intact. What happened?  
> Summary: After a bombing, Susan Ivanova and Sue Sylvester must rely on each other to escape unscathed.  
> Spoilers: not really  
> Warning: Established lesbian couple. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Glee", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Ryan Murphy Productions, Twentieth Century Fox Television, and Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Glee", Fox, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Crack!fic of the highest caliber, and I really hope never to visit this place again…
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

By all that is holy or unholy, how on Earth did I get stuck with this _woman_? It's bad enough that the station was bombed by crazed fanatics who didn't believe in our presence here. But to find that she's the only person left both alive and ambulatory besides me was absolutely the last straw. But I've only been here on Earth for less than a week. I don't know the place well enough to find my way to safety. Hopefully the terrorists -- what else would I call them after what they've done -- didn't damage my shuttlecraft.

"Commander! We're losing daylight!"

Swallowing back the desire to throttle her to within an inch of her life, I grab for my pack and follow the blonde through the crumbling corridors. Her bright red outfit -- I think she called it a track suit -- is easy to spot in the dusty gloom of the now-destroyed television studio. My world shrinks down to following her and making sure I don't get hurt myself. It doesn't help that Delenn forced me to leave my PPG on the orbiting ship. Hopefully, communication hasn't been knocked out. If it has, and the shuttle's damaged, I'm in more trouble than I care to think about.

"Are all you Trekkie freaks this damned slow? Or are you just special, _Commander_?"

Once we're safe, I'll show her just how slow I am. Coach Sue Sylvester may be a minor local celebrity with a foul temper and an utter disdain for humanity, but she's met her match in Susan Ivanova.


End file.
